The Frozen Kingdom
by Zonza
Summary: Inutashio's Kingdom sleeps during the day, except for an invisible Inuyasha, and during the night ever thing comes to life. Yes this is a curse and later on we find out more then that. Will someone break the curse and be able to survice what may happen ne
1. pro: A childs fairy tale

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

****

The Frozen Kingdom 

Prologue: A child's Fair Tale

Kari's mother tucked her into bed, giving her a kiss on the forehead, before turning to leave. "Mommy, tell me a story." Kari requested with a yawn. Her mother smiled and sat beside her, smoothing over her hair gently. 

"Dear child, what is it you wish to hear?" Her mother asked, before smiling in a knowing way. "Ah I bet you wish to hear the tale of the frozen kingdom." Her mother suggested.

Kari nodded her head vigorously. "That would be great mother, it is my favorite." She exclaimed happily.

"I know Kari, that is why I shall tell it." Her mother closed her eyes trying to recall every detail the best that she can. "It is an old fairy tale said to have taking place a couple hundred years ago…"

**__**

~*~

The music stopped abruptly, and all heads turned to the head of the room. There stood a man in black, with long black hair and red eyes. He glared menacingly at the king and queen, though that was nothing compared to the glare scent the youngest son. A glare like that could have frozen the hottest pit of hell over. Inuyasha shivered involuntarily.

King Inutashio stood and watched the intruder warily as he spoke. "Is there something we can help you with?" The king asked.

The man laughed sadistically. "No there is nothing you can help me with, but your mutt over there can."

Inutashio and his mate Saiako glared, while Inuyasha stood up angrily, clenching his fist. "Who are you calling a mutt." He asked through clenched teeth. "Feh, go get help somewhere else, I sure as hell ain't gonna give it!" He declared crossing his arms over his chest, trying to resist the urge to run the intruder through with his claws. He was human, it wouldn't be right to kill him with his superior strength.

The intruder took a few steps forward. "Yes, I thought that would be your answer Inuyasha." He gave him a knowing smile. "You do recall a young woman by the name of Kikyou, do you not?" He asked, Inuyasha turned away from the stranger, his bangs covering his eyes from the rest in the room. "I thought so." He remarked. "Yes, you fell in love with her, didn't you? Then you told Kikyou, and she explained to you that she could never be with a worthless little hanyou like yourself, did she not?" Inuyasha clenched his, taking a shuttering breath to calm his anger.

"What is the point in all of this?" Inutashio asked. "If you only intend to bring pain to my son then leave, or I shall be forced to make you leave, understand?"

The stranger nodded. "Right I guess I should get to the point then, well I plan on cursing this whole kingdom." He explained, and grinned at the many gasps that echoed through out the entire room. "And I think it will go something like this: During the day the kingdom shall sleep, at night it shall come alive. Inuyasha will remain during the day invisible and visible when the night comes along. So shall this curse remain until Inuyasha can find one not of this kingdom to fall in love with him, and until then every one within this kingdom shall remain ageless." He finished.

"So how do you plan to cast this curse when you're only human?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"What make you think I am human?" He smiled maliciously. "Oh, right, I hid my demonic powers from you, how could I forget?" He asked himself.

"Then I guess that changes everything." Inuyasha remarked as he placed his clawed hand to the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"If you wanted to fight me, you should have said something a long time ago." He commented. "I have already finished this curse, you should all prepare, the night should be ending soon." With that said the stranger disappeared from sight.

****

~*~

"… So you see that kingdom is still hear today, untouched, waiting for a fair maiden to fall in love with their Hanyou prince." Kari's mother explained. "Well dear sweet daughter of mine, it is time for you to sleep." Her mother kissed her forehead before leaving her to rest. 

****

The Frozen Kingdom

Do I have too?

The sun sat high in the sky, casting shadows wide over the village of Kaido. The farmers were busy harvesting their crops, while the children played in the streets causing passerby's to tread carefully to their destinations. While in one hut one girl of sixteen ran around packing for a trip to the western lands with her kid brother.

"Souta did you pack the snacks I made?" Kagome hollered from her room. Folding another kimono, she placed it neatly in her bag, along with some red and blue hakamas and a few of her favorite yukatas. On top of all that, she placed her journal, a pen, and her favorite music box her mother gave her for her birthday. She didn't plan on returning. "Souta did you hear me?" She called after awhile of no answer.

"Yeah sis, I heard you, and I got em packed just now." He answered her back.

Kagome smiled to herself, this is going to be a fun trip she and her brother are going to make. They have never really belonged in this place; they were different. In a sense that she didn't share the same goals as the women in this village had for their lives, nor did her brother with men in this village. All Kagome wanted to do is run her mother and father's business of selling odufas, charms, and other such mystical things that she learned to make from her grandfather. The funny thing was whenever her grandfather made them they never seemed to work, but when she herself made them, they work rather well.

Kagome sighed sadly to herself. The reason they had to leave was the government was forcing her to marry in order to keep the shop and her little hut, and she did not want to marry. Especially if there were no love in the picture, she would be able to survive living that way, and Souta was still way too young to put off marrying waiting for him to come of age to take things over. He was only eight, and if he were to become head of the household he would need to be at lest the same age as her. So her only other option was leaving Kaido for good, or at lest until Souta got older. 

"Hey Souta go take some copper from the pot and by some seeds from the farmers, if were going to the western lands then were going to need grown food to survive." She told him mater-of-fact. "Hurry Souta, we've got to get going before the sun sets."

"Kagome!" He whined. "Why can't you go?" She heard his voice ask from his own room.

"I have to watch over the shop, now hurry." Kagome tied the string to her bag, hefted it over her shoulder, and walked out into the common room. "Get corn, tomatoes, carrots, rice and wheat, you think you can remember all of that."

Souta sat still for a moment in thought, and then nodded. "Yeah I can remember it." He sighed as he left the hut.

"Remember to hurry, we need to leave before night fall." Kagome called after him, and then propped her bag against the wall near Souta's. Turning into the shop she began to tidy the place up a bit, rearranging things on the shelves, as well as looking for charms and odufas that might help them along the way. They would need one that kept demons away, and maybe a charm to make one of them invisible from a demons sight, preferably her brother. If she were to protect them from harm, she would need her brother to be safe so she needn't worry about him during the battle.

"Higurashi, it's nice to see you again." Kagome jumped from the sound of the voice, she was so engrossed in her activities she didn't notice anyone enter.

Upon turning, she regretted it immensely, one she got a little dizzy, and two she saw Houjo standing before her. "Oh, Houjo, it nice to see you too." She greeted nervously. 

He smiled and continued on, oblivious to the fact that she does not want to see him right now. "Well, I, um, heard about, your problem and I thought that, maybe if, we, um, got married it might, um, fix it." Kagome nearly choked on the air she was breathing when he suggested they marry. _Is he for real!_ She wondered, staring at him as if he had fangs and spouted another head. He didn't even seem to notice.

"I'll have to think about it." She answered slowly, and then a wonderful idea popped into her head. "Hojou could you do me a favor and watch the shop while my brother and I are gone?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him. Normally she would not do something this degrading to herself, but she needed someone who would give the shop back to her if she decided to return. Houjo is the only one that she knew of that would give her back ownership although she was only female.

"Sure, but where are you two heading?" He asked, scratching the side of his head as if he had lice. It wouldn't surprise her considering his choice profession.

She didn't like to lie, but this was the only way she could get him to do it for her. "Well Souta and I are going to Anrui to deliver some odufas and love charms to a priest there that had requested a few hundred a couple months ago. I just finally finished the last one two nights ago; the last two days were spent preparing for the journey. Though the only thing I had to take care of was finding someone to watch the shop for me." She explained. "So, will you do me the favor?"

Houjo smiled and nodded. _Does he ever not have a smile planted on that face of his?_ She wondered curiously as she watched his face for it to fade or lessen, it never did. "Sure, but would you like me to have my mother make up a first aid kit for your travels, I'm sure it would come in handy." He offered.

Kagome shook her head. "Oh no, that's alright, I already saw your mom about one." She laughed nervously. _More like I still have the six kits, you've given us over the last couple of weeks._ "Anyway I think I should finish packing for the journey, don't forget to check up on the shop alright." Houjo nodded and surprisingly left without saying another word, poor guy must have been to preoccupied with thoughts of when to come and check up on the shop. Kagome sighed; maybe she should have found someone else who didn't have so much to do.

"Kagome, what was Houjo doing here." Souta asked, carried four small bags of seeds in his hands.

She smiled and ruffled her little brother's hair. "Hey squirt, its nice to see you too." She laughed when he scrunched up his face moving out of the way of the hand that carried out assault on his hair. "He came here to see if we needed another first aid kit."

Souta shook his head in disbelief. "Does he think were prone to accidents, or something? I mean in the last couple of weeks he has given us six, and they have all remained unused. Not to mention all of those cures he has given us, for illness I've never had and most I haven't even heard of."

"I know." _And to think, he wants me to marry him. I wouldn't be able to survive! His idea of conversation is what's the best way to heal corns, or the best cream for boils. _Kagome shuttered at her own thoughts. "Come on Souta, let's get going the suns beginning to go down."

Kagome picked up her own bag and the bag with their supplies, while Souta carried his own bag. Together they walked out to the front of their hut where their already saddled up horses are tied up. Kagome laden down her horse with the supplies and her own bag, and sure that they were tied on securely, doing the same for Souta. "Need help getting on squirt?" Kagome asked.

Souta shook his head. "No, I can do it myself, I'm not a little kid anymore." He assured. "Besides your not strong enough to lift me." Her brother commented as he mounted his ride.

"You had better hope that I'm strong enough, Souta, otherwise who's going to be saving your behind from the ruthless demons that live in the forest of the western land?" Kagome asked as she placed the already strung bow diagonally across her chest, making sure her arrow quiver was secure at her side. Once that was done she used both her hands and upper arm strength to support her weight as she swung her leg over the saddle. Sitting up right, she gripped the reigns in her hands. "Well?"

Reigns still in his hands he crossed his arms over his chest and gave a snort. "Fine, your strong enough, can we get going now?" Souta pleaded.

Kagome nodded kicking her horse in to a light trot, Souta doing the same. They rode side by side, for a few moment before Kagome spoke again. "Souta I don't plan on stopping for a long time, if you get tired let me know." She commented absently as she took a left turn a fork in the path. Souta followed her lead with a scowl on his young face. "What?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not weak you know!" He grumbled. "I can take anything you can take."

Kagome smiled warmly at her little brother. "I never said you were weak Souta." She replied softly. "I just didn't think it was fair to you to give up your rest because we must hurry to the western lands before were eaten up by demons." She remarked affectionately, wishing that she were a bit closer to him so that she may ruffle his hair a bit. Kagome knew he hated when she did it, but she loved to anyway, it always brought a dopey grin to his face that she just loved.

Souta shook his head in mock disappointment. "You know you're the one who's suppose to assure me we won't be eaten, besides I'm wide a wake, I ate some of Aunt May's cakes." He laughed. "I think I have enough energy to last for days and not feel a bit tired." Aunt May was the old woman who lived at the end of the village with her husband that was one of her grandfather's closest friends, anyway she is loved by all of the village children. Though she wouldn't have gotten that way if it were for her famous sugar infested cakes. They held so much sugar in them children would be literally bouncing of the walls, and the children loved her for it while the parents despised her. Though in truth no one really despised her, who could she was the sweetest little old lady in all the world. She was like a second grandmother to Kagome, and she loved her dearly, and she would most likely never see her again. That thought made her feel a bit depressed, they were leaving so much behind.

Kagome forced herself to smile for Souta's sake, she didn't want to worry him over a little home sickness that managed to worm her its way into her heart. "Souta you really shouldn't eat so many of her cakes, so much sugar isn't good for you, you know." She explained to him.

"Yeah sure sis." He replied sarcastically. Normally he would have said, 'sure whatever mother', but that would have caused Kagome to become very sad. Souta didn't want that. Whenever anyone mentioned anything about their mother, Kagome would get a very distant look in her eyes, same went when their father was mentioned. Kagome witnessed their murder.

Kagome laughed at that, and it made Souta smile as well. He loved to make his sister happy. "By the way, I'm positive we won't get eaten." She nodded to herself. "Well almost positive, I mean we are traveling to the capital of demons after all."

Souta's grip tightened on his reigns, and sent his sister a dead pan look. "Thanks, you made me feel so much better about this." He replied sarcastically, and then sniffed. "But I guess I shouldn't expect you of all people to be comforting in a situation like this." He scoffed.

Kagome reached over and patted his forearm. "I'm sorry Souta, I was only joking around." She smiled at him, which caused him to smile in turn. _Dang it, why did her smiles have to be so infectious?_ He wondered absently as he returned the smile. "Trust me I am more then capable of protecting us, besides if you wear this concealing charm then you won't be seen by the demons if they attack us alright." He nodded as she handed him the necklace. "All though if we come across human bandits…" She trailed off.

Souta snorted at that. "Kagome, I not that weak, I've helped you take you lower youkai so I'm sure I could help take out some pesky human bandits." He whined.

Kagome smiled and nodded, leading Souta down another path that would get them to there destination a lot quicker.

****

~*~

Souta yawned sleepily into his hand as his head began to droop to his chest. So far they have been ridding for at lest a day and a half, and he was dead tired, but he refused to sleep if his sister wasn't going to. Kagome cast a sideways glance and his direction, in a few more moments he would fall of his mount in exhaustion. That thought in mind helped her decision. "Souta I nearly dead, how bout he rest for awhile?" She asked. "You wouldn't deny your only sister some sleep would you?" She tried to make her voice sound hopeful, but in truth she wasn't tired at all. She could days without sleep, though the next time she took a nap she might sleep for nearly a day.

Souta grinned. "Well I don't know…" He trailed of looking thoughtful for a moment, and then snapped his fingers. "When you put it that way, how could I?" It was more of a statement of fact then a question. In truth Souta was nearly dead tired, and he knew that his sister was only trying to help him out by acting so herself. He was grateful for it.

Kagome made a show of it by sighing in relief. "Oh good, you know if I went on any longer and we were attacked by demons, I doubt I would have been much help." She explained, as she jumped from her horse followed by her little brother.

Souta nodded. "Yeah but if we did get attacked all the demons would be so busy munching on you, I could get a clean break." He announced, and giggled from the strange look his sister gave him.

"You would really leave me, your only family, to demons and run?" She asked, her voice sounded both hurt and very saddened. 

Souta gulped, he didn't mean to make his sister sad. "No, I was only joking Kagome, I would die before I let any smelly demons eat you!." He declared, puffing out his chest.

Kagome laughed. "Well, lets just hope it never comes to that." She took out a blanket and laid it out on the ground. "This will have to do, did you bring yourself a blanket Souta?" She asked, raising a brow expectantly.

Souta blushed a bit. "I forgot."

Kagome sighed in exasperation. "You know, your just lucky you're my favorite little brother, otherwise I leave you to freeze to death." She threatened as she got under her blankets.

Souta rolled his eyes. "I'm your only brother."

Kagome shook her head. "That doesn't mean anything, if you weren't my favorite, I could careless." She announced as she held her blankets up. "Now get your little butt under here before I change my mind." Souta squeaked and jumped in beside her.

"Kagome, how long do we have before we reach the western lands?"

"A day at the lest, Souta."

****

~*~

Kagome woke early in the morning to find Souta curled up next her, huddled close for more warmth. She smiled warmly at him, he looked like an angle when he slept, and the devil himself when he was awake. Kagome shook her head, he wasn't that bad, more like the devils lackey. Her smile slide right off her face as she felt the presence just beyond their camp.

Kagome quietly nudged Souta's shoulders, his eyes opened slowly to stare up at her questioningly. He would have just asked, but she had specifically told him not to say a word if she was to wake him while he slept. Kagome leaned down slowly so that her lips were to his ear and whispered as quietly as she could, but have him still hear her. "We're being watched, by youkai I think." She announced

Souta nodded dumbly and slide his concealing charm around his neck, causing him to disappear from a demon's sights. "Souta get to your horse, but don't touch the reigns, and don't move around and make noise." Her little brother did as told, as quickly as possible.

Kagome stood from her place of rest, and began to fold the blankets neatly and placed the back with in her saddlebags. Once that was finished she grabbed the reigns of her brothers brown mare and tied them to the horn of her saddle. The demon was following them; she could feel its aura moving in time with them. It wasn't a very strong aura, but she knew the demon could offer her a fair amount of trouble if it did decide to attack. 

Turning to face the horse next to her, making sure to keep her eyes on the horse and not her brother she whispered. "Ginger, keep moving like that and your sure to attract trouble." Instantly her brother became as still as he possible could be, controlling his breathing. "Don't worry, about a mile or so and were there." She looked at her brother out of the corners of her eyes, making she he heard her and understood. He nodded his head slightly, holding onto the horn of the saddle so that he wouldn't lose his balance. Then opened his eyes wide and pointed fiercely in front of him.

Kagome turned just in time to find herself face to face with a gigantic purple demon. In a split second the demon raked his claws along her middle unseating her from her horse. Souta had to reframe from screaming out his sisters name, it would only make things worse on her if the demon found his position.

Quickly making sure her bow was intact, Kagome found and unbroken arrow and aimed it for the demons heart. The purple demon looked down on her with its red rimed eyes, smirking. "Do you think your puny human arrows can defeat me, the almighty Grunch." The purple demon scoffed.

Kagome smiled and released the arrow, it flew towards it's target enveloped in a pink light. Once it hit it's intended target, it forced the demon to disappear into thin air. It was as if it never existed. "This is no ordinary human arrow." She replied to the wind. Taking the bow back over her shoulders, Kagome quickly retrieved the pack that fell off with her, holding it against her wounds. She was bleeding profusely, and did not want to worry Souta. Taking a deep breath, Kagome forced back the pain a she remounted her horse, and turned back down the path. Souta followed close after her, it never ceased to amaze him how strong and brave his sister was. He wanted to be exactly like her when he was her age, maybe she would allow him to fight by her side when there was more then just lower level demons around.

It wasn't long before they entered a village, and not too far into the village was the castle of the western lands. It was amazing, even from the is far away it could be seen clearly, Souta briefly wondered how tall it would be close up. He took a second to see his sisters reaction to the place, maybe he could convince her to live there.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sight before her. The castle was huge, or a lest she assumed it to be considering how far they were from it, and how well they could see it. From what she could see, it looked as if stone gargoyles guarded the ledges of the castle walls, and it seem as if some of the gargoyles spouted water from their mouths into the lake that traveled nearly all the way around the castle and through the village.

Souta tugged on the sleeve of his sisters white kimono, grabbing her attention. "Do you think we can stay in the castle?" He asked his voice hopeful.

Kagome thought a moment, and then shrugged. "I don't see why not, it's not as if anyone is living there."

She smiled as her brother threw his hand up in the air and cheered. "You're the greatest Kagome! Wait until my friends at the village hear about me living in a castle, they'll all be so jealous." He then turned to Kagome. "Oi, sis, do you think I can take off this charm now?"

"Hai, Souta, you can take it off now." Souta smiled and removed the charm, placing it within the folds of his own kimono. The only noise that disturbed the silence the now reigned between the two, was the cry of a hawk that flew above the castle walls.

****

~*~

Inuyasha sat in his own room and stared at the ceiling above him, six more hours until the sun rested and let night take over, only six more. Clenching his fist, he sent it colliding into the wall next to him, and then let his form fall to his bed. Why did it always seem to take so long, why did the day seem longer then the night? He was trapped during the day, unable to leave the confines of the castle, on top of being invisible to all but Miroku.

How long has he been like this, two, three centuries at most. Will anyone have the heart to help them? Inuyasha placed the hope from his heart, no one would help a hanyou, possibly a demon or a human, but not a hanyou. He was considered the lowest form of life in this world, and it didn't seem to matter that he is a prince. Inuyasha sighed dejectedly as he sat up once again, maybe there was still some ramen left in the kitchens. It was worth a try to look, and get his mind of these stupid depressing thoughts.

Right when he reached the door, Miroku landed on his shoulder, the lecherous hawk ruffling his wings as he settled in after the long flight. "What is it monk?" He questioned, as he continued with his walk toward the kitchens.

"You would never believe it, Inuyasha, but there is the most beautiful woman, ah and a little boy on their way to the castle." He informed, as he took in the frown upon his friends face. "What is it, I thought you would be happy."

"I'm ecstatic." He mumbled sarcastically. "I don't know why I ever let you talk me into telling that stupid lie to the first traveler that stopped at this castle." He growled, as he placed his hands within his hoari sleeves.

"Come now, Inuyasha, it got a lot of pretty girls' attentions." He explained. "Besides it wasn't a complete lie, just not the whole truth."

"And explain to me, monk, how that makes it any better." He glanced sideways at the bird perched upon his left shoulder.

The monk-turned-hawk ruffled his feathers a bit, and shuffled his footing on his friend's shoulder. "Well it did get a lot of girls to come her right?" He asked.

"Not the right type of girl, if there is such a one." He mumbled. "All any of them wanted was a prince, they refused to do what needed to be done to breath this damned curse." He growled.

The hawk considered this a moment, and would have been snapping fingers or clapping his hands if he still had them. "let me make a proposal, if you be nice to her and make her fall in love with you, unlike how you handled the other ones and she still refuses…. I'll do anything you want for the remainder of the years we spend in this castle." The monk offered.

Inuyasha grinned evilly, making the monk-turned-hawk regret even making such an offer, but to late to turn back now. Besides he had confidence he might be right this time. "Fine, you have a deal, but I only start till after the sun sets, I think my being invisible would scare her off." He explained.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to have been turned invisible instead of a hawk." Miroku sighed wistfully. "I could practice my charms on women without having to be seen, instead of having to wait until night comes around because of my lack in hands."

"Stupid hentai monk." He growled under his breath. "Go watch her until she enters the castle, and then come inform me of her arrival… I'm going to be in the kitchens eating ramen." With that he shooed the hawk from his shoulder and continued his trek towards the kitchens, to appease his empty stomach. "Don't even think about practicing your charms on her monk." He called over his shoulders as an after thought.

At first the monk was depressed, he couldn't have any fun when Inuyasha was around, and then he was happy about it. He was actually taking this serious! The monk smiled to himself, as much as he possibly could with his hawk features. Inuyasha would definitely take this even more serious once he saw the girl. It would be love at first sight, just like him and his lovely Sango. Miroku sighed dreamily, now if he could only get her to stop slapping him all the time…

****

~*~

A/N:


	2. Nighttime Surprises

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

****

The Frozen Kingdom

Chapter Two: Nighttime Surprises

Souta craned his neck up to see the whole of the castle, in a few more steps they would be there inside of it. Kagome had gone off sometime ago in search of the stables while Souta stared at the castle intently. It was simply amazing, something only dreamt up in fairy tails. It was gigantic with gargoyles lining each corner as if standing on guard, and every other gargoyle spat water from it mouth down into the lake the surrounded the castle branching off into the village disappearing into the forest. There were four towers, one for each wing of the castle. It was truly a remarkable sight, and lucky for them the bridge had been drawn. What was described now could not have been seen as easily past the battlements and parliaments that acted as protection to the castle.

"Souta if you keep your neck craned like that, it'll be stuck that way forever." Kagome teased, despite the fact of how much pain her side was in. She had to act normal though; she didn't want her brother to think anything was wrong with her. She didn't want to worry him.

Souta stuck his tongue out at her. "Maybe I want my neck stuck like that." Was his oh so smart retort.

Kagome laughed softly. "Souta if you're done staring at the outside, why do we go inside and see what is looks like?" She asked, peering down at her brother, and nearly laughed again at the look of pure excitement that crossed her brother's face. Souta run a head of her throwing open the double doors to the castle as if they were nothing, which surprised her a bit, but not as much as the sight that met her upon entering.

A beautiful crystal chandelier hung in the center of the large room. Further up is a u-shaped staircase that was simply elegant in design with its grapevine like railing that was dark marble in color. To the left side of the room was a large sitting room with a fireplace surrounded by the finest cedar chairs, with what looked to be very expensive cushions. To the right were a few doors on either side of a long hallway, which probably led to the kitchens and the dinning hall. Kagome's eyes were wide in amazement, never in all her life had she seen something so beautiful; not even her own King's castle looked this wonderful.

Kagome let herself be pulled along, by her little brother, up the stairs and down the halls looking into every room on this wing. Until they happened upon a room with a rather comfortable looking bed, and regular looking dresser like in her own home and a wardrobe. Kagome smiled to herself but kept her back in her arms; she still needed it to hide her wounds.

Inuyasha watched silently as they made their way into the castle eyes opened wide and mouths hanging open, he rolled his eyes slightly. They were most likely peasants, but that was better then nothing, right? Inuyasha then let his golden eyes take in the girl, Miroku was right at least; she was some-what pretty with her shoulder blade length raven hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. He couldn't help but notice something different about her; maybe it was the way she looked after the little boy, which he assumed to be her brother. None of the women that had ever visited his castle over the years could have ever looked after another life the way she seemed to be doing. Although her eyes took in the sights of the place, they never strayed far from the boy.

Inuyasha followed silently as they climbed the stairs to the guestrooms. He had assumed they would chose one of the more affluent rooms, but instead had been shocked to find them staying in the rooms reserved for servants that traveled with visiting lords and ladies. He listened intently as she and the boy sat on the bed, the girl still clutching onto her bag while the boy's was forgotten in the middle of the floor.

"Souta you don't have to stay here and watch over me, I'll be fine." The girl said the last part in between a yawn, and brought her delicate cream-colored hand to stifle another one.

"Kagome you got knock off your horse trying to save me from the Grunch demon." He whined. "You always take care of me when I'm hurt so I want to take care of you." He pleaded making puppy eyes.

Inuyasha was clearly taken back.... She defeated Grunch! He looked her over one more and still couldn't find any upper body strength, or magical weapons that could have possibly taken down the hideous purple demon. He took in her scent and found it to be completely human, with a mix of… blood? Inuyasha nodded his head slightly, that coppery scent was unmistakably the scent of blood. Where was it coming from, his eyes gazed over both of their forms and could find nothing. Maybe it was just a cut, but why was it so heavy? Inuyasha just dismissed it as his senses playing tricks on him, and allowed his lips to curl up into a grin. He would have to get Miroku to tell Sesshoumaru his favorite play toy was killed by a mere human, and he's not going to like it one bit at all.

The girl Kagome sighed in defeat. "Alright Souta, but could you find the kitchens and see what they have to offer, if anything at all?" She asked her little brother.

Souta nodded excitedly, happy to do something to help his sister. "Hai, Kagome Onee-chan." He replied and ran out the door shutting it after him.

Kagome winced as she pulled her pack from her side; the majority of her clothing was ruing from her own blood. She sighed and removed her outer kimono; the red of her blood stood out perfectly, she was only glad her brother wasn't there to see this. He would have been in tears, demanding to know if she were in pain.

Inuyasha gasped slightly from how much blood soaked the inner-kimono, so his senses were telling him the truth. How could that human girl stand to take such a wound? He wondered, and watched as she began to move her inner-kimono out of the way, his heart beating furiously within his chest as if threatening to break free. Was she going to take it off? He wondered, his cheek reddening considerably. He nearly sighed audibly when she only moved part of the kimono away so that it was enough to allow her to see the whole of her injury.

Again, Inuyasha found himself wondering how she was able to handle such a wound, her being only human. A large gash about an inch deep, three long, and a half wide marred her flawless cream-colored skin. He winced when she bit down on her lip her eyes squeezing shut to drown out the pain, he found himself wanting to pull her into a comforting embrace kissing all her pain away. Then berated himself for it, how could he possibly feel that way for her when they haven't even met?

Kagome dug through her bag to find those first-aid-kits that Hojou always insisted she needed. Pulling one out she ruffled through it until she found some gauze and some herbal cream that help heal and bring down the pain of the wound. Opening the jar and dipping her fingers in the cream, she lightly rubbed it over her flesh wound, sucking in breath when she pressed to hard. After gaining the pain under control, Kagome wrapped the gauze around her middle, securing it with a thin ribbon from her pack. The bandage was already soaking through with blood; she would have to change it soon. Quickly she moved to change her inner-kimono, and quickly placed on a red outer-kimono so that her blood wouldn't show so visibly.

Inuyasha watched intently as she tended to her own wounds, and noticed she whence whenever she applied too much strength. Through out the whole process she didn't even cry, though he could smell the salt water that welled up in her eyes. He had the sudden urge to hold he close again, and scolded himself for it. _Stupid human emotions_, Inuyasha grumbled silently to himself and then blushed scarlet as the kimono reveled a little too much while she wrapped the gauze about herself. Not wanting to seem like a hentai, which Miroku would certainly tease him about, Inuyasha turned away. He wouldn't give the leach something to hold over his head, besides he most definitely held no interests to see her that way. It seemed like he stared at the wall for hours, before he heard the door opened and the girl laugh slightly. Inuyasha took this as an okay to turn from the wall and watch them once more.

The little boy bounded toward the bed and launched himself in her awaiting arms, he noticed the girl suck in breath, but she said nothing and smiled warmly. Inuyasha couldn't help but let a small smile tug at his own lips while his amber gaze took in the sight. "Kagome Onee-chan this place is so wonderful." She squealed joyously, and then donned a serious expression. "I found the kitchens, but there wasn't anything I could make on my own." He sighed sadly.

Kagome ruffled her little brother's hair resulting in him acquiring a rather funny expression as he tried to move away. She only laughed at her brother's attempts fondly. "It's alright Souta I wasn't all that hungry anyway, but later on I'll find something for you to eat like… some of my ramen you seem to like so much." She offered.

The boy's face brightened considerably, and Inuyasha decided he had to get his hands on a bowl somehow. "You mean it?" He questioned in amazement and she nodded. His sister hadn't made her famous ramen in years, well at least ever since their mother, and father died two years ago. Souta then began to wonder if she even remembered how to make it. They sat in silence after that for a few moments before he flopped back on her bed sighing softly. "Onee-chan I-I'm sorry t-that I'm n-not old enough so that we could say in our village." He whispered in shame.

Kagome drew Souta back into her arms, and Inuyasha began to listen intently. Maybe he might learn why they came here in the first place, most likely so that she could marry a prince and never have to worry about anything… but she didn't seem the type. "Don't be." She whispered sternly, and then hung her head so that her raven colored bangs hid her eyes. "If you want Souta, I could marry Hojou so that we could stay." She offered stiffly. She really didn't want to do it, she would never survive being his wife, but she wanted her brother to be happy.

She frowned when her brother burst out into laughter. "Be serious onee-chan, I could never ask that of you, besides I like it here I… just wasn't… sure if you did." He replied in a huff, releasing himself from her embrace he dropped himself back down on the bed starring intently at the ceiling. He wanted to say if only jii-chan were alive, or I wish mom and dad was here, they'd know what to do, but instead settled with his question. "Kagome do you believe that story about this castle?"

"You mean the story about the castle being asleep during the day, and the hanyou prince invisible waiting for someone to come along and fall in love with him?" She questioned, a slight smile tugging at her lips as she recalled one of her favorite childhood fairy tales. Souta nodded vigorously. Kagome shrugged. "I guess will see when night comes along, so I suggest you take a nap if you're going to be hanging out with all of the castle people."

Souta bolted upright and headed for the door, his bag in hand stopping right before exiting. "Onee-chan?" He questioned slyly. "Do you think you and the hanyou prince will fall in love?" He asked keeping a look of all innocence on his face, and then smiled humorously at her widened eyes and then the rapidly reddening of his sister's cheeks exiting the room before she could get her wits about her. He still wanted to live to see his next year.

Inuyasha watched them curiously, so she didn't come here because of the story Miroku carefully thought out. This raven hared girl was only here for the reason that her village kicked her out, from what he gathered, because she wasn't wedded. That left the hanyou to wonder what had happened to her parents, though that thought wasn't mulled over for long as he heard her brother ask if she would fall in love with him. Inuyasha didn't know why, but the comment caused his heart to quicken and a blush to spread across his cheeks. This was one of the rare moments were he found himself actually being grateful for being invisible.

Kagome lie down against the bed carefully, adjusting her position so that her weight didn't rest upon her laceration. It hurt so badly, but she couldn't let it show for Souta's sake, she never let her bad injuries show around him. After losing their parents, Souta seemed to be afraid of loosing her next, and to see such a wound, as hers would give him nightmares of her dying. She had made that mistake before.

Her breath began to slow as sleep began to take over. She has never slept in such a comfortable bed before; it made her drowsy just lying there. With her eyes closed and breathing heavy, she whispered to no one in particular. "Please don't leave me."

Inuyasha's heart stopped in his chest, his clawed hand resting lightly on the doors, handle. Was she talking about him? He shook his head causing his silver locks to move about; no she couldn't possibly know that he is in the room with her. Never the less, Inuyasha found himself making way towards her form, sitting on the ground before her bed where her head rests. His gaze fixed over her sleeping face. She held the semblance of an angle in her sleep, her raven hair pooled out around her head and face relaxed. He found himself becoming bold by taking a clawed finger to remove raven locks from her face to behind her ears, and then running them along the smooth skin of her face causing her to shiver in her sleep. He stopped suddenly, and watched her, his eyes softening a bit. Why was she different from everyone else? Why did he feel the need to protect this human, while he watched her sleeping her being unaware of his presence before her?

Inuyasha felt his eyes droop slowly, her even breaths and comforting scent of lavender causing him to feel somewhat weary. Forcing his eyes to stay open, Inuyasha stood from his place at her bedside, and made his way outside the door.

****

~*~

Miroku sat perched on an oak dresser in Inuyasha's own quarters watching the hanyou intently as he lie across his own bed. It was only one hour before night. "Inuyasha as much as I love to sit here watching you in silence, I'd really like to know why you summoned me here?" Something was wrong with the half-demon, right before the sun set he always like to be alone and pace the length of his room waiting for the night; but now he seemed to deep in thought. It really wasn't like him.

Inuyasha blinked his eyes a couple times and then focused on his now human friend, now that it was night the others would be around, including his parents. "Miroku make sure no one disturbs our visitors, and tell Sango to dress the girl, Kagome, and have her brother check in on the girls brother. The girl needs to be presented before my parents." He grumbled out.

This time it was Miroku's turn to blink, yes it was standard protocol for all female visitors to see his parents, but for Inuyasha to suggest such a thing especially since he used her given name. Well to say the least it left Miroku speechless, well for all of a few minutes before he began with his usual hentai comments. "So Inuyasha what did you two do all alone together?" Miroku question with the usual lecherous glint to his eyes. "Don't think that I didn't see you fallow her and her brother into that room, and don't think it went unnoticed that her brother left for quite sometime before he returned." He informed slyly.

Inuyasha glared at the hentai monk before him, how he could even be classified as such has always baffled him, but never the less he was a monk and a pretty good one at that despite his wondering hands. "Monk just go and tell Sango and inform my parents, alright." He growled.

Miroku bowed his head slightly, a small smile upon his lips. "As you wish Inuyasha-sama." The monk then left his quarters quickly.

****

~*~

__

Kagome, two years younger then she is now, followed close behind her mother and father. The sun shown brightly through the rents in the canopy of trees above. They were headed toward the village of Anrui to deliver some charms, which requested by a strange man in a white baboon suite, all of which were made by her delicate hands. Her grandfather insisted that he could create every charm himself, but after much argument over the subject, he agreed to leave all the work to Kagome. "After all," her father had argued, "none of the charms you create work." That had sufficiently ended the argument faster then knocking the old man out.

Kagome walked along happily unaware of the eyes that watched them, with silent malice intended deeds and lust. He wanted that girl, he wanted her power, but he would not take it, not yet anyway.

As she walked, she felt something watching her; it caused her to shiver and not in a good way. Whatever was out there was evil, completely so that it caused her stomach to feel sick. It wasn't to long after feeling that disturbing vibe in the air that a little pale little girl and a woman with red eyes and a fan stepped out of the shadows, those eyes still watching her from somewhere. She could feel them taking in her form.

Kagome's father took a step forward, friendly smile upon his face. "Can we help you?" He asked politely as she bowed to the young woman.

The red-eyed woman smiled evilly, causing her own fathers to falter slightly, holding up her fan she pointed to Kagome's mother. "I am Kagura, and this is Kanna." Her eyes slide to the child, who's eyes nor features held an ounce of emotion in them, she just stared a head blankly. "She only wishes to barrow your wife's soul so that I may control her actions." She replied to her father's question simply. "It would help greatly if you would do nothing and submit."

The little girl called Kanna flipped her mirror around, sucking her mother's soul into it. Kagome only could watch in horror, rotted to her spot by some un-seeable force, as her mother's eyes became blank. Her father ran to his wife's side only to have his eyes opened wide in shock at having the dagger at her side protruding from his chest where his beating heart lay. Kagome tried to fight the trees that came to her eyes as she watched her father fall to his knees and then to the ground with a thud holding his chest, muttering incoherently. Kagome fought against her restraints, against the invisible hands that kept her there in her spot, that kept her from helping her parents. She fought with every ounce of power with in her to get to her father's side, only to feel the restraints tighten their hold upon her.

Anger began to well up within her against whoever held her from helping her mother and father from the two women, whom were obviously demons, causing her to unconsciously reach out with her spiritual powers. Her powers reached out to the source finding it and snapping its hold on her viciously, and with out restraint. She was truly upset and angered, and whoever was keeping her still no doubt felt this fact. Kagome fell to the floor, falling unconscious, but before she completely gave in she heard a male's voice whisper inside her head.

"Your power will be mine, and you will be mine soon. If not then you will be pay a hefty price for it, not that you won't already for the injuries you have inflicted upon my body." He grounded out, and then all became black…

****

~*~

Kagome opened eyes slowly rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and then taking in the unfamiliar room before her. With a groan she fell backwards onto the bed, and shut her eyes tightly as she remembered what happened and how she had come to this palace, but more as she recalled her dream. A tear slide down her cheek, she was so helpless, she could save them. When she had awoken next she found herself in her own room, Souta at her bed side, and her grandfather informing her that her parents had not made it alive.

She nearly jumped from her skin as a knock sounded from the door, nervously Kagome called out her brothers name. "Souta?"

The opened slowly, the light from a candle flooding into the slightly moon light room. Kagome's hearts stopped. This wasn't her brother, was her first thoughts as the female figure came closer and closer to her bedside. "I'm sorry to have startled you, lady Kagome, but the lord wishes for you to meet his parents so…" The woman pushed her dark brown hair, that wasn't in the low ponytail, behind her ear smiling sheepishly as the fearful expression on the much, much, younger woman. "I'm sorry, I should introduce myself," holding out her hand smiling warmly the woman continued on. "I'm Sango head general of this kingdom…" Sango trailed off with a thoughtful frown. "Well actually, I am second to the head maid now, we haven't any need for an army in few centuries." She explained with a small laugh. "All though we still train as we will be needed once this curse is gone to defend our realm." She stated proudly.

Kagome gasped slightly, and once the woman she had come to now as Sango in this short time finished speaking, she quickly filled the silence. "It's real?" She half-ask half-stated, in a whisper. "The fairy tales of the hanyou prince aren't fairy tales, there real." She stated in disbelief.

Sango nodded with a half smile on her face. "Yep it's all very real." Taking a seat next to the astonished innocent brown-eyed girl, she began with the reason for her presence there. "Inuyasha wishes for you to wear this…" she began handing her the beautiful silver rose patterned, blue in color kimono with a blue-silver obi. "When you come to meet his parents." She finished her explanation.

Kagome nodded, taking the soft silky material in between her fingers, and then dropped it her eyes widening suddenly. "My brother, Souta, if he wake and sees all the people in the castle, he might be terrified." She rushed in one breath. "Before we do anything I have to check on him, he's all I got left." She added quietly.

Sango smiled brightly at the girl before her, she was different from the others. No wonder Inuyasha has taken an interest in this one, Sango thought. Not that she had actually talked to her hanyou friend, but from what Miroku had told her and the looks of the Kimono he had picked out…. Which really was a shocker because the monk was the one who usually dressed their female guests, but even more so since the kimono he had chosen seemed to have been made for the girl. It seemed to Sango that Inuyasha had put some thought into her attire.

Sango waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, I had my brother look in on him, and he was only too happy to do it." She smiled warmly. "There aren't many human children around here his age, this is a demon kingdom you know."

Kagome nodded. "Yes I know, that is one reason why I chose to come here. The youkai respect this place so I figured my brother and I would be safest here." Sango nodded, already hearing the story of why they happened to come to this place from Miroku. She smiled warmly. "Thank you for thinking of my brother."

"Actually it was Inuyasha who said something about your brother." Sango replied returning the smile just as warmly. Never before has she been so nice to one of the female guests, Sango just assumed it was because this girl seemed to "Come on now let me help you dress." Kagome complied with Sango's wishes by standing when she tugged on her arm, Kimono in hand. Slowly slipping out of her red kimono carefully as to not reopen her injury, she would hate for the beautiful blue and silver kimono to be ruined by her own blood. She sucked in breath heavily; her eyes squeezed shut, when she attempted to remove her inner-kimono. "Are you alright?" Sango questioned, catching sight of the girl's pain stricken face.

Kagome nodded slowly. "On the way here I got into a fight with a youkai, and was caught off guard." She muttered grumpily. "But at least Souta wasn't hurt." She sighed, and then turned pleading eyes on Sango. "Please don't tell my brother," she pleaded. "Ever since our parents and then Jii-chan died, he is so afraid of losing me, and this wound it quite bad."

Sango stepped forward removing the bandage carefully, as not to add more pain. Her eyes widened slightly, she wasn't expecting the sight they were meet with. This girl, how could she handle such a wound and not be in tears? She was definitely not like the other women that have visited in the past; they would have been in hysterics over a paper cut. "I won't tell him." She assured, if she ever came across such a wound she would not want her own brother to know either, she would want to save him the worry. "But how is it you're not in tears."

Kagome met her eyes with Sango's own, her eyes catching in the candlelight, causing them to glisten. It was then that she noticed her unshed tears. "If I cry my brother will find out, and I don't want him to worry over me." Was her explanation, as she fumbled for her first-aid-kit.

After they had re-bandaged her wound carefully, Sango helped Kagome into her kimono and then tied the obi for her, carefully as not to harm her laceration. Taking a brush in hand Sango began to brush her hair silently, trying to picture the girl with her hair up in many different ways. It wasn't long before she pulled her hair up halfway into a bun, leaving a few strands down in front of her face. Sango stood back to examine her work, and her eyes widened slightly, _Inuyasha is not going to know what his him. _She smiled happily; maybe, just maybe this girl might break the curse. "I don't think we'll be needing any powders or anything of the like, but…" Sango reached into her apron pocket and pulled fourth a little jar, unscrewing the lid she dipped her finger in and dabbed the cream over her lips. It held no color what so ever, but it did help to make ones lips look fuller and shinier. "There, all finished now." Sango announced as she pulled Kagome, and a candle, over to a full body mirror.

Kagome was astonished at what she saw, was this really her, or maybe it was the one candle lighted room, but… she smiled slightly. "Thank you Sango, you made me so… I don't even recognize myself."

Sango blinked slightly, and then smiled in turn. She wasn't arrogant either, unlike every other woman that has ever visited. "You've always had the beauty, I just made up your hair and Inuyasha picked out this very lovely kimono for you." Kagome spun around one last time before fallowing, the maid, Sango out. She and this girl could be real good friends, Kagome hoped the she saw her again.

__

I will have to remember to thank this Inuyasha for this beautiful kimono, She thought as she fallowed, _I wonder what he will look like, this hanyou prince._

****

~*~

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the seconded chapter!!!! 

****

Review Answers:

Mel-chan: Thanks so much, I was trying to go for real original, so I'm glad that you think it is!!! ^___^ I'll try to update as soon as I can ~K~ I'm home schooled, and my mom works me good… Ja

****

Bomhammer: Thanks!!!! Don't worries I will ^_^

****

Purple Uranium: Thank you soooooo much!!!!! I'm glad you like all of my ideas!!! You're my most favorite reviewer!!!! And I always look forward toward your reviews… hmmm… I never thought about that, you think I should keep 'em violet? That would be interesting and a good way to tell him apart from another hawk… Thanks again for your review!!! Ja mata ^_^ (I love these little smiley faces) (Thanks for telling me, I'll go back and fix my other chapters ^_~)

****

**Krynns-kender****: **Thanks!!!

****

Guardian of all Anime: Thank you!!! don't worry I plan on continuing it, and I will update as soon as I can!!!

****

Nekomoongirl: Thanks, I'm glad you think so… 

****

Gotogirl1: Thanks!!!! And I'll try and update as soon as I can. .. Why Miroku is a wake with inu, you'll find out latter, and how can a hawk be lecherous… well you'll see ^_~ Thank you so much, it means a lot!!!

****

Skne: Thanks, I'm glad you think so!!! ^_^ (I love these smiley faces!!!!)

****

Ace Fyre: Really it was that good!!! WoW!!! I'm glad you think so!!! Your pen name sounds familiar *stops and thinks a moment* *snaps fingers* I got it!!! You've review one of my stories before haven't ya? Well thanx for reading another one ^_^ just for that I give you a cookie! *hands over cookie* Ja mata, I hope I hear from ya again!!!


	3. Questions

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

****

Frozen Kingdom

Chapter Three: Questions

Kagome followed Sango through corridors of the castle, keeping her eyes a head of her, as everyone they passed seemed to have their eyes upon her. Their constant stares made her nervous, but what made it worse were the whispers… they weren't all to quite about it either. To her, it seemed as if they wanted her to know they were speaking of her. She caught such comments as 'will she be the one to break the curse,' or 'do you think she'll be able to fall in love with a hanyou?' The way the person said it made Kagome frown, he spat the word out like it were a disease. She knew how people felt about hanyous, but their own prince, shouldn't they show at lest a little respect. She wondered to herself. There were other comments like 'do you see the kimono she is wearing,' and then into answer to that one someone whispered, 'lord Inuyasha must have picked it out himself, that means he's taking this all seriously.' Kagome sighed softly.

Sango glanced at Kagome, who walked beside her, casually. She could hear the whispers as well and wanted to see how the girl was handling it. Kagome held her hands clasped in front of her, eyes staring at floor before her, concentrating on it as if to look away would surly be the death of her. Which lead Sango to believe one thing… the girl was nervous, and getting worse as the whispers continued. Why were there so many beings in the hall this day? She wondered as her gaze swept across the bodies that occupied the corridor with them. Normally everyone was either in the ballroom, the gardens, or the village. That would mean one thing. Sango shook her head sighing in annoyance, somehow Shippo had found out. She loved that boy like another little brother, but he could never keep his mouth shut when it was most important.

Turning a glare on the inhabitants of the corridors, she rose her voice a bit to assure her self that she would be heard, in case they happened to have been human. "All of your whispering is making Kagome nervous, and she's already nervous enough as it is." Taking a breath, and a moment to glare at each one, she continued. "If she leaves the palace, who do you think Inuyasha's going to take his anger out on first?" She questioned, raising an inquiring brow. Eyes were averted and conversations were silenced as if they weren't even there to begin with.

Kagome was amazed as she surveyed the now extremely, quite corridor. It seemed that everyone was afraid of this Inuyasha, no one uttered a word. Someone dropping pin wouldn't even go unnoticed. She would have to ask Sango about it, but later, where no one could hear. She knew about demons and their hearing, so she just settled for smiling gratefully towards Sango, which she returned with a nod and smile of her own.

****

~*~

Inuyasha sat nervously beside his mother, while his brother sat beside his father in the throne room. He tried to ignore all of the eyes upon him, from his subjects, as well as any type of conversation concerning the looks of the girl. Though he couldn't help to remember when commented to his brother about the purple demon she destroyed, the look upon his face was priceless. He never imagined his brother speechless before. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he thought about it.

****

~*~ _Flash back_ ~*~

Inuyasha came to stand beside Miroku, after bowing to his mother and father, ignoring his brother entirely. Receiving a glare from Sesshoumaru for it, he returned it gladly. One of the servants had sent for him, telling him that his mother and father wished to speak to him before they met with the girl that stumbled into their home. There he sat waiting for, either his mother or father to start up a conversation with him, preferably one that dealt with their reasoning for sending him down to the throne room.

His mother smiled warmly, her magenta eyes sparkled with delight, clasping her hands together. "Miroku tells me that you actually plan on taking courting seriously with this girl. I was very surprised to hear from him that you actually suggested for her to meet us and picking out a kimono for her to wear, you even thought of her brother." His mother gushed, causing his cheeks to turn a slight crimson color. "Before we meet her, your father and I would like you to tell us some of what she is like." She requested, fixing her son with an expectant stare.

That stare always made him nervous, and always made it impossible for him not so spill his guts. _I think the reason she uses it so much is because she knows what it does to me_, Inuyasha thought with dismay as he went on to answer his mother. "It's not like we actually sat down and spoke with one another…"

"I know, Miroku filled us in on that, he said that you watched her and her brother together, but go on." She interrupted.

Inuyasha began to shift his feet nervously, his cheeks becoming even more crimson by the second. Miroku, as well as Sesshoumaru, had a heck of a time holding in their laughter. Now normally Sesshoumaru wouldn't be caught dead showing such emotion, but this was one of those times where he could help it, it was after all a chance to embarrass his brother even further. Inuyasha seeing this shot them both a glare, effectively shutting Miroku up, but a glare from him would do nothing against his brother so he just ignored the humor in his cold calculating eyes. "I didn't see much alright, she was just talking with her brother about why they came here, something about their village kicking them out, okay." He was going to finish there, but he could see in his mother and father's eyes that they wanted more. Sighing, Inuyasha complied. "She sent her brother away so she bandage up an injury, to which she wished her brother not to find out about, it was obvious." He said to answer their questioning glares. "Apparently she had defeated a demon on her way here. I heard her brother ask if she was alright and that was when she sent him into the kitchens for him to find something to eat saying that she was fine. When her brother, Souta I think his name was, returned he asked if she believed our tale. The girl said she wasn't sure but told him to sleep so he would be able to wake at night to see if it were all true." He finished, leaving out the part were the little boy questioned if she would fall in love with him. He watched his parents silently, waiting for them to comment on what he had just told them.

His father's brow creased in worry. If it were a demon with poisons, she might be in trouble. "Did you happen to hear what kind of demon, was it a lower level, and was it poisonous?" He questioned, curiously, but with a hint of worry to his voice.

At this, Inuyasha grinned, which caused some confused faces. "No, it was the purple demon that always attacks at night," he watched his brothers expression as he said this. "You know, the one who calls himself Grunch." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened to twice there size before he covered it up with his usual scowl, saying.

"Is she some type of demon?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Human."

Sesshoumaru snorted at this, giving his brother a glare, he did not like his smug look. If anything, it made him want to forget all proper behavior and deck his half brother. "Then she is no ordinary human." Sesshoumaru stated matter of fact. "Grunch was not quite a match for me, but could have definitely taken down the best of human worriers, your senses must not be working well brother." He stated coldly. "But what would you expect from a hanyou such as yourself."

Inutashio and Saiako groaned in exasperation, how many fights between the two have they lain witness too, and how many times had they been nearly killed trying to stop them. Both king and queen shook their heads dejectedly, hopefully it will not go much farther. Inuyasha growled angrily. "My senses aren't screwed up, and especially not because of being a hanyou." He grounded out evenly. "I know what my nose tells me, and she is human." Everyone present in the throne room nearly did a double take when Inuyasha grinned so wide it nearly split his face into, after all these years had he finally cracked? He watched his brother with something akin to amusement. "You just want to save your pride and believe that she is something more then a worthless mortal, as you so lovingly have dubbed the human race." He stated cockily, watching for his brothers reaction.

Sesshoumaru bristled with this comment, his lips becoming a thin line as his eyes bore into his brother's own. "Watch your tongue little brother, or I will be liable to cut it out for you." He warned icily. "I know it for fact, dear brother, because Grunch only attacks humans with great power to take for his own…" He sighed at his brother's confused glare, wondering to himself why he was even taking the time to explain this to his insolent brother. "If he only attacks humans with great power then obviously she has a great power of some sort, besides he wouldn't attack her for an evening meal as he is one of the few who has an acquired taste for demon flesh." He shuddered, it was rather disgusting the one would eat the flesh of its own kind, but what could you expect from such a barbarian such as him.

Inuyasha glared at his brother, crossing his arms he turned his head with a, "feh." Suddenly a grin spread across his face he looked back up towards his brother smugly. "So you admit she's human then." Sesshoumaru sighed in annoyance, while shaking his head from side to side, his brother could be extremely thick sometimes.

****

~*~ End of Flash Back ~*~

Inuyasha had to fight to keep a grin at bay as he recalled the scene, he knew exactly what his brother had meant. He also knew that he knew she was human, but like all normal younger siblings, he just couldn't resist to take a swipe at his brother. He lived to annoy Sesshoumaru, like Sesshoumaru lived to beat the living hell out of him on a daily basis. Though he did managed to take him down every other fight. Inuyasha almost forgot to be nervous about Kagome meeting his parents, that is until a servant bounded down the long red carpet only to bow low to them and announce the presence of the girl. He could feel the butterflies moving about within his stomach, he hasn't seen a girl, outside the ones in this castle, for little over a century or two. Whenever women came to the castle seeking to fall in love with him, he always had the little kitsune, Shippo, impersonate him and then latter tell him about the girl. If Shippo thought they would do what was required then Inuyasha would take over for Shippo, but he has never found another that he thought would ever be willing. So Inuyasha would just have the little kit explain to them the real story, and they would wake the next night to find the woman gone. He shook his head, this time though he is forced to take this seriously by Miroku, and because of his lack of contact over the centuries he has forgotten how to act. Not that he ever knew in the first place.

Kagome walked carefully through the large double doors, each one held a dog demon standing on its hind legs, though she wished she had the time to examine it further she felt her self being pushed out thought them. Her eyes widened in shock at the many faces she was met with on the others side, no one warned her that nearly the whole kingdom would be here for this. Taking her gaze form the crowd of beings, she placed her eyes to the platform that held four stately thrones. Each throne looked to haven been carefully carved from the finest cedar wood, and was something definitely not made by human hands. It looked to perfect to have been carved by anything less then a wood demon, though she might be wrong, she doubted it. This was a Kingdom of demons after all, even though some humans seemed to reside there. Behind the thrones were a tapestry of what she assumed to be their royal sign, she had to hold back a humorous smile at what they had chosen to represent their house name. It was a ferocious dog demon in its true form, it held an almost godly look to it. Kagome assumed then, that the rumors of dog demons pride were true.

Her eyes then scanned over the occupants of the thrones, the two in the middle she assumed to be the king and queen. Firstly, the one she assumed king, held a wisdom behind his golden eyes won only by many years of being ruler and then one she assumed queen held no demon aura. Not to mention her eyes and face held a kindness she had yet see given openly from a demon to a stranger, lest that demon be at a very young age. Her eyes flickered to the two sons on either side of the pair, and silently prayed Inuyasha wasn't the one to the left seated next to the king. His eyes regarded her with a cold, collected, calculating gaze the sent shivers down her spin. Sango had explained to her somewhat of the curse being held over them, and Kagome had promised to at lest make an attempt to get to know the hanyou, but she didn't know how that would change her resolve about marriage, though Sango seemed to think so. Kagome sighed, she would at lest attempt it for the people of this Kingdom, she needed to repay them someway for staying in their castle and eating their food.

Her gaze then swept across to the boy on the right, his breath caught as her eyes met his. He was watching her from the moment she appeared at the double doors, while her curious gaze took everything in. She seemed as nervous as him, maybe more so. He was right, she did look beautiful in that kimono… since he was suppose to be taking things seriously now, Inuyasha had chosen something for her to wear from the array of clothing his father and mother had collected over the years for his mate to be. He never understood why his father and mother insisted on buying cloths everywhere they visited or having things specially made when he finally reached the age to take a mate. His mothers response was 'I do believe that your mate would like to be clothed, oppose to wondering the corridors naked.' After that Inuyasha never questioned the purchasing of clothing again, unless it were to say he was never going to take a mate anyways, so buying clothes for one was pointless. Inuyasha shook his head of the thoughts, he couldn't think like that not, not if he is to win the bet he and Miroku made. He was determined not to lose, having the monk/hawk, do what ever he wanted for the length of time they remained in this curse was pretty appealing.

Kagome found herself lost in that golden gaze, she has never seen such eyes before. Sure the king had them and the boy next to him had them, but these eyes were different. They seemed to give away so many emotions while his face remained intact, they switched from one emotion to the next with the of a hat. Kagome, being a miko, is extremely good with reading emotions and she has never come across one as complex as his. She would figure it out latter. She moved her eyes from the boy, breaking whatever spell they seemed be under, to bring her eyes to the king and queen. With a nervous smile, Kagome got down to both her knees and bowed her head and a sign of respect towards the King and Queen. Lifting her head to the shocked faces of the four seated in the thrones before her, Kagome spoke addressing them both. "You wish to speak with me, your highnesses?"

A warm smile graced the queens lips, none of the others had ever shown such respect, nor have the manage to get Inuyasha to appear to their presentation. Saiako stood from her seat and help the young woman from the ground, and then turned to the crowed of her people. "Alright, you all saw her, now leave so that I may speak with her alone and in private." She gave them all a meaningful glare, before shooing them away with her hands. The lady Saiako looked more like a mother to them then their queen, so much unlike the queen that rules her lands. It didn't take long for the room to be cleared, well all except the three men seated behind them, as if just now noticing this, the queen rounded on them and pointing at them accusingly. "I thought I said I wanted to speak with her in private, alone, that mean you three out." She pointed to the door, tapping her foot expectantly.

All three looked about to put up a protest, that is until they saw the look in her eyes. A look that said if-you-dare-defy-me-you-all-will-regret-it, they seemed to get the idea as all three stood and hurriedly exited the throne room, but not with out there muttered protests.

"I am the king, I don't see why I have to leave…" He complained, his head hung low and he followed both of his sons.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Feh, I'm suppose to be courting her, the only one who doesn't need to be here is Sesshoumaru." He scoffed, glancing over towards his brother.

Sesshoumaru shot him a glare. "I never said I wanted to be here, little brother." He stuck his nose in the air, copping Inuyasha's stance somewhat, but not completely. "Besides, I have a right to see who my brother may be mated with for the rest of his life." He defended.

There voices disappeared around the door, leaving the queen rubbing the pressure points of her head. _Those boys could be great headaches sometimes,_ she though exasperatingly as she placed her hands at her sides. "Well now that there gone, I want to know what you think of my son." She stated frankly.

Kagome blinked slightly. "Um… I can't really say, I've only just met him." She answered simply, albeit nervously.

Lady Saiako nodded her head, with the barest hint of a smile playing across her lips. "Good, that was the answer I was expecting, most of the women that have come here claim love at first sight… or something close to it."

Kagome nodded dumbly, her gaze looked about the room searching for something, before resting upon the queen. "Do you know where that statue came from?" She asked, her eyes flickering towards the small dog statue that rested between the king's throne and the queens. It was strange, but she could swear she felt a bit of youkai (demon energy) coming from it. Kagome watched the statue curiously, was it just her or did it look to be sweating nervously?

Saiako fallowed the girls line of view to rest upon something that did not belong in the room, and nearly laughed. "Shippo when I said in private I didn't mean you could change into some object so that you may eavesdrop on our conversation." She explained, her eyes shinning in amusement.

Kagome watched with wide eyes as the dog statue when 'poof' and transformed into a small fox boy, the little kit jumped into the queens arms. "I'm sorry lady Saiako, but I just wanted to see what she looks like." Explained the little kit, his eyes then turned to hers. She was very pretty, the kit decided, it was a lot easier to tell something as important as this from the lady's arms then from his place between the thrones. "She pretty!" Exclaimed the kit as he jumped for her arms.

Kagome caught him with ease, and smiled warmly at the little boy. "Well thank you." She murmured somewhat embarrassed. "I'm Kagome, and your Shippo right?"

The little boy nodded, and looked up into her eyes with childlike innocence as he spoke his next words. "I like you, your nice and remind me of my mommy. She was beautiful like you are." He complemented. Kagome felt a twinge of pain when he said was, did that mean his mother was gone? She wondered as she watched his face scrunch up in deep thought. "I've decided that even if Inuyasha threatens me to, I'm not going to pretend to be him to trick you, although he already said he doesn't want me to he might change his mind. He does that a lot you know, and he's got a bad temper." He stated knowingly.

The queen chuckled a bit with the kitsune's last statement. "Only because you provoke him, Shippo." She shook her head slightly. "You shouldn't try your kitsune magic on him so much, you'd have less bruises that way."

"But he deserves it, besides its fun." Shippo pouted.

The little boy was so cute, Kagome decided. "Why don't you go to my room and wait for me Shippo, and once I'm finished talking with the queen I'll show you some other magic tricks that you could use." Kagome laughed when the kit's eyes became so wide with excitement, he nodded, jumped from her arms and dashed for the throne room doors not stopping for a breath once out side them.

Saiako laughed along with the girl as they watched Shippo bound out of the room as if the devil were on his heals. The queen watched the young woman from the corner of her eyes, _She is good with children, this Kagome will make a fine mate for my son, now the problem is getting them together and finding out if she would break the curse. _Stifling her laughter, she continued on her conversation with Kagome. "How is it you know magic?" Saiako questioned, she knew the girl was undoubtedly human and if she were to have defeated such a demon as Grunch, she would have to be a sorcerer of some kind maybe a witch or….

"I am a miko, and have studied under my grandfather who use to run a shrine." Kagome explained. "All though my grandfather's spells have never worked, mine work quite well. He use to make up all these odufas and place them on peoples heads saying 'demon be gone!'" She mimicked her grandfathers voice, with a warm smile and then it turned somewhat sad. "I miss him, he died a few years after my parents."

Saiako watched the girl before her sadly, _she wants to cry, I can see it, but is seemed as if she wont allow herself too… I wonder how it happened?_ Though she decided against asking, it just wasn't right to bring up something so painful to the girl. "We use to have a miko in the castle, about a few centuries ago actually, but no longer she left few days before the actual curse was placed upon us or I am sure she would still be here with us today." Saiako informed, dragging the conversation away from her painful memories.

Kagome smiled gratefully. "What is this curse anyways, I know that it was place upon you by some guy that had a vendetta against Inuyasha, but why did he hate Inuyasha so much that he would punish all of you for it?" She questioned curiously.

Lady Saiako considered her question a bit, should she answer it, it wasn't like she would be revealing anything. Inuyasha wouldn't want her to say anything, but what should she say… looking into her eyes Saiako felt that she couldn't lie to the girl. Sighing she went on to answer her question. "You know you're the first to actually question why this curse was placed upon us, most of the women were more worried about the room they would be staying in, or weather or not they could dress up like a princess… but I guess I should tell you…" Saiako trailed off, her eyes hesitant to give an answer. "See the reason he hated Inuyasha so much was, well, he was in love with a woman who didn't love him back but Inuyasha Instead… this woman came from another village she and Inuyasha met when Miroku decided to take him to look around for women." Saiako informed distastefully. "Inuyasha had no idea what Miroku's true intentions were, he just thought they were relieving the village of a pesky demon, in truth they were, but that was not the main reason he was taken there. Miroku has been trying to convince him for years to take a mate, so he decided to take him sight seeing…"

"Of course Inuyasha had to use Shippo's kitsune magic to hide his demon attributes, otherwise the villagers would have been terrified…you see back then demons stayed on their land and humans stayed on theirs, though their were a few exceptions to the rule… but as I was saying Inuyasha ended up having to fight the demon after all and ended up saving that same woman, the other was in love with…" Saiako stopped for a moment, wondering to herself why in the world she was telling this girl all of this. If Inuyasha were to find out, he would be hurt and angry. Sighing deeply, she continued on with her story. "It wasn't long before both Inuyasha and this girl feel in love, but she fell in love with a human Inuyasha." Saiako shut her eyes, willing away the memory of the pain in her son's eyes when the woman he thought loved him back shunned him for what he was. "In short she found out what Inuyasha truly was, in her fright she ran off and got killed, he blamed Inuyasha for her death and that leads us where we are today." With that said Saiako fell silent, her eyes looking everywhere but Kagomes own.

Kagome knew that the was not the truth of it, yes, there was some truth to what the queen told her… but she couldn't help but feel there was a little more to her demise and this curse then Saiako seemed to be willing to tell her. Her eyes went everywhere but her own, her voice was quicker during the last sentence, and her emotions changed from sadness to regret. Being a miko gives her a doorway into someone's emotions, but it does not let her decipher them so well that she could tell what the person was thinking. The regret could be for Inuyasha, or for not telling the whole truth. Deciding she would just inquire about it later, Kagome decided it best to change the subject or something of the like. Too bad she never took her own advice. "She didn't truly love him…" She whispered sadly. "But how would that have killed her, and why would he blame Inuyasha for her death, it was not his fault?" She inquired.

"She ran off and was attacked by a youkai, he blames Inuyasha because he was not there to save her, he was still recovering from the shock of her rejection. Inuyasha blames himself too…" She whispered the last part, expecting it not to be heard, but she had. "And your right she didn't truly love him, she only wanted Inuyasha because he was a man of power…" _And if he were a full demon she would have had no problems with it either, _Saiako thought bitterly, _she only pretended to love him for power. _Saiako shook her head sadly.

Kagome decided now was the best time to end the conversation, she would find out about the truth of the curse latter. She did not want to cause the lady Saiako pain when she has been so kind to her, and it is more then obvious that this subject causes great pain to fill her heart. Kagome could see it in her eyes, so powerful that if caused her own heart to wrench. "What is Inuyasha like?" She questioned, Saiako looked up startled for a second, before a smile formed upon her lips. "Well its just I want to know what to expect." Kagome hurriedly explained herself, a slight blush staining her checks.

Saiako nodded her head in agreement. "Well the only thing you need to worry about is his temper, that and anything he says to you don't let it get you down." Saiako explained. "Inuyasha has a hard time of expressing his feelings, so no matter how cold he is to you, it doesn't necessarily mean he hates or dislikes you in anyway… do you understand?" She inquired.

Kagome nodded slightly. "I don't think that will be a problem." She smiled sheepishly. "I have a bit of a temper myself, and I can deal with any harsh comments he might have…" She trailed off a mischievous smile lighting up her features… she knew just the spell for him if he got too rude for her liking.

****

~*~

Shippo came bounding down the hallway hurrying as fast as he could to get to Kagome's room. He couldn't wait to learn more magic tricks, maybe there might be some he could use on Inuyasha. That would be great, and maybe he might be able to fight with the others when a demon bothers them at night. Inutashio never let him help out in the fights because he is too young, but he's over a few centuries years old! Okay so maybe, technically, he was around the age of five physically, but mentally he was an old coot. Sighing, Shippo hurried faster down the corridors, he like that Kagome girl. She was really nice to him back there, unlike the others when they saw him in his true form. They would always scream at the sight of him and her his poor delicate ears. She was pretty too, and reminded him of his mother. They way she held him close, it made him feel safe and warm. He hasn't felt that way in such a long time, hopefully he will get to see her a lot more.

"Kyaaaaa" Shippo screamed as he was grabbed from behind and pushed up against a wall, three pairs of golden eyes and one pair of violet watching him expectantly. Shippo grabbed his beating heart with his free arm, the other was pinned to the wall by none other then Inuyasha. "Can't you ever get my attention like a normal demon?" He asked. "One of these times I'm going to get a heart attack."

"Feh." Inuyasha released his arm to bring his across his chest, in his normal trademark stance. "Well what did that talked about?" He questioned, watching him expectantly along with the other three in the corridor.

Shippo crossed his arms and turned his head from him. "That girl caught me, somehow she was able to sense where I was." He let his arms drop with a dejected sight. Jut when he thought he had mastered the art of hiding, someone comes along and… he shook his head, he didn't mind that she could find him just as long a certain dog-boys couldn't. "But I did talked to her for a little bit." He added, hopping not to get a beating from Inuyasha.

"And what kind of conversation was it?" Miroku pressed as Inuyasha and his father were sulking in a corner, they really wanted to know what was being sad about them, well Inutashio more about his son. Sesshoumaru she leaned against the wall near Shippo seeming not to care what was said, but in reality was quite interested.

Shippo grinned, he was saved! "Well she is really nice, and reminds me of my mother when she held me…" He trailed off, smacking himself mentally. They did not need to know that, hurriedly he picked it back up before anyone had time to remark on his comments. "She promised to teach me some of her magic tricks when your mom told her about my kitsune magic. She said that she was a miko, and her grandfather taught her some stuff even though he couldn't do it." Okay, so he eavesdropped a little, but he could say that or they would want to know everything they said. He defiantly couldn't tell Inuyasha they were talking about Kikyou, he would lose his temper and trash half of the castle again! Shippo didn't particularly want to have to clean this large gigantic castle again. He didn't care if he had help or not, it was a pain in his behind. "And that's all she said to me before they kicked me about to talk." He explained.

Inuyasha groaned. "That's just what you need, new magic tricks to add to your old ones." He could see it know, the little runt trying to wake him in the if the night came and he were asleep with his new techniques. Or maybe jumping out from nowhere testing his new tricks on him. This is great, she plans to make the brat worse then he already is. Sighing Inuyasha shook his head. "Go, before I knock you out." Shippo squeaked, jumped to his feet and headed back towards his destination.

Sesshoumaru grinned to himself as he pushed himself from the wall. "Well wasn't that nice of her, little brother, to teach the kit some new tricks. Being a miko I wonder if those included barriers or maybe a way to track down youkai or in your case half-youkai. I can picture it know Shippo tracking you down and trapping you inside a small barrier, laughing at you cause you can't get out." Sesshoumaru snorted and made his way back to his study, he had some reading to tend to.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Feh," and then walked in the complete opposite direction leaving Miroku and Inutashio to shake their heads at the brothers maturity levels.

****

~*~

****

A/N: Sorry its taken so long for me to update this story, I've had lost of stuff like homework and chores and little brothers sisters to baby-sit… in others words I've been very busy this week. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter… right know I'm working one the 4th chapter for Simple Lies and the 5th for Through the Eyes of a Wolf… I should be finished with them soon…

****


	4. AN

**__**

Authors Note:

Don't you just hate these things *sighs* I know I do…. But I just wanted to let you all know that this story is on Hiatus!!! Well at lest for a couple of weeks until I write it out an update….

The only ones that won't be are:

**__**

- Simple Lies

**__**

- The Devil's Rule

- The Shikon Legend

Else wise you got to wait for me to actually think up of something for next chapters… I swear I need to spot writing and then posting every Idea that comes into my head… well you all don't have to worry much about those three story's being on hiatus for a long time if at all as I have already figured how they will begin and end as well as what will happen in the middle… so… anyhow just thought I should let you all know….


End file.
